Basil and Fidget on a Trap
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Ratigan catches Basil and his ex-henchbat, Fidget in his hide-out and ties them to a trap.


**I dreamt about this back in 2010 when I was 13.**

Basil had decided to take Fidget out for a walk one night. That very night, they approached Ratigan's hideout, the home of both Basil's and Fidget's worst enemy.

"So, what is it that you plan to do, Fidget?" the mouse detective asked the bat.

"I don't know," Fidget replied, shrugging his shoulders, "What is it that _you_ want to do?" He obviously wanted to get out of the sewer. Why did Basil pick this place, anyway? The bat did not know. "You know? I don't understand why you even picked this place."

Now Basil was the one to shrug his shoulders. "Well, I just wondering if you missed or forgot anything when you first left this sewer."

"Perhaps you missed _me_?" a sadistic voice sounded off in the darkness. It was unmistakably Ratigan's voice!

"Ratigan!" Basil and Fidget gasped in shock at once.

"Well, aren't you delighted to see me?" the rat asked as he emerged from the darkness, so that the two will get a better view and the rat went over to touch Fidget, but the bat _batted_ away Ratigan's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Fidget snapped through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Fidget, how dare you do such a thing!" Ratigan said, feigning sadness and shock, "I thought we were friends."

"Not anymore, you empty-headed sewer rat!" Fidget raved.

"You tell him, Fidget," Basil encouraged him.

"Oh, and the detective is encouraging him, how nice," Ratigan muttered sarcastically, "You two have just stepped into my trap!"

…

Ratigan and his men tied both the bat and mouse on the trap. He lay the bat's wing on the bat's lap since Fidget's wingspan is a little long, although the rat wouldn't care if it had been cut in half by an anvil. He decided to go easy on poor Fidget allowing him and Basil to die peacefully. "Now, as you all know, you remember how it goes, don't you?" Ratigan began to say.

Fidget tuned him out, yet he still recalled a time when he was up next to the record player. He visualized it and imagined himself on it like he was a ghostly figure lingering and wouldn't go away until Fidget viewed Ratigan as an unholy ethereal personage, who wouldn't let the bat, the mouse detective, or their friends simply enjoy themselves. "Fidget!" Ratigan called cheerfully.

"What?" Fidget asked, breaking away from his trance, slightly annoyed.

"Do you remember a time when you were up beside the record player?" Ratigan inquired.

The bat nodded sleepily. He found himself getting very bored and tired, so he yawned.

"Wish you could've been up there now, but you turned on me. No matter. This pain will soon be over."

Upon hearing these words, although Fidget noticed that Ratigan used them in a sugary tone to get him to be quiet and die in a mild manner, Fidget yawned, drifted off to sleep, and started to snore lightly. In spite of everything, those words were all like a lullaby to him not because the sadistic rat cared about him, but Ratigan knelt down next to him and stroked Fidget's head and cheeks. "You must've been _dead_ tired, haven't you?" It was no mystery that the rat's sugary tone made Fidget sleepy.

"Well, you must've bored him to death with your lectures!" Basil accused.

At that moment, Fidget started to chuckle.

"Was that funny, Fidget?" Basil whispered to him, but to his surprise, the bat couldn't hear him. _Must be a funny dream he's having,_ Basil thought to himself.

"Oh, Basil, think of it as him dying peacefully with you," Ratigan said as if he put Fidget under a sleeping spell, "And besides, he finds tranquility at this point."

The detective glanced at the peacefully slumbering bat. "It's no wonder why you put him to sleep because your speech was BORING!"

The rat continued fondling the bat's cheeks. "He's probably dreaming about spreading his wings for the afterlife after I had kept him under my wing for so long," he assumed.

"A safe one from this sewer, if you ask me!"

Fidget moaned happily in his sleep.

When Ratigan wasn't looking, Fidget swatted him with his free wing by accident.

"Ow!" Ratigan shouted and controlled himself, brushing himself off. "Exactly what I said." Changing the subject, Ratigan added, "Before the song ends, get his attention and on your way out, don't forget to smile for the camera." With that being said, he left the two alone to lie down.

The great mouse detective took a glimpse at the bat, who was still asleep. Remarkably, Basil did not find Fidget's snoring offensive, but rather breathy and light. He did not feel Fidget lay his head on Basil's shoulder at first. "Alright, you can sleep next to me as long as you don't drool on me," Basil informed, in case that were to happen. Even if Fidget _did_ drool on the detective, he wouldn't mean to, yet he did as he was told, even in his sleep.

…

At 221 ½ Baker Street, Dr. Dawson and the Flavershams were wondering where Basil of Baker Street and Fidget went until Dawson had an idea pop into his head.

"Let's go, Flavershams!" Dr. Dawson said, "We'll have to get Toby!" Without a moment to lose, they did.

…

Before the song, "Goodbye So Soon" came to an end, Basil woke Fidget up by poking him with his nose. "Fidget, wake up."

In an instant, Fidget had awakened. "Mmm?" he moaned and he yawned, "What is it, Basil?"

"The song is almost over," Basil answered.

"Oh? I dreamt Dr. Dawson, Livy, and her dad came to rescue us."

"Oh, really? Wasn't that funny when I said to Ratigan, 'Your lectures must've bored him to death' when I heard him say, 'You must've been dead tired, haven't you?'" Basil asked him.

"Oh, that? Yeah, that was pretty funny as heck," replied Fidget with a chuckle.

"I know how to get off of this trap," Basil told him.

Fidget stopped laughing and turned astonished. "You do?"

No sooner had he spoken those words than three mice and a dog, who ensued into the room.

"Fidget! What are you doing on that trap?" Olivia inquired.

"Long story, Livy," Fidget said, embracing her with his free wing.

"Ratigan did this to you!" Olivia said.

"Yep, you guessed right," he responded.

Suddenly, a chain reaction erupted, but none of the dangerous weapons, such as the anvil, gun, cross arrow, and an axe killed Basil and Fidget. They were safe and thanks to the Flavershams and Dr. Dawson, who lifted them up off the ground and they all smiled for the camera.

That very night, while the Flavershams held onto a sleepy Fidget on Toby on their way back to Baker Street, Basil of Baker Street and his associate, Dr. Dawson caught and arrested Ratigan.

When the Flavershams came home with Fidget in Mr. Flaversham's arms, he took him to bed and tucked him in, while Olivia sauntered into her room.

The End

 **Author's note: Alright, the reason why Fidget was tired may've been because he and Basil were out when it was past Fidget's bedtime.**


End file.
